


Вместе против всех

by I_am_psih



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_psih/pseuds/I_am_psih
Summary: Наёмник, скрывающий свою личность, и загадочная девушка, чей род был уничтожен много лет назад, вместе начали свой путь, но закончат ли они его? Вот это интересный вопрос.





	1. Встреча

Наёмник свернул в сторону базара. Повозки поднимали клубы пыли в воздух. Горячий воздух не давал вдохнуть полной грудью. По лицу под маской стекал пот. В воздухе стоял затхлый запах. Этот город, стоящий посреди пустыни, был ужасно бедным неприятным. Но у наёмника не было выбора. Он должен был через четыре дня добраться до заказчика, чтобы получить плату за голову пойманного преступника. Ехать по дороге для караванов слишком долго, хоть и все города на пути были богатыми и приятными. 

Краткий путь пролегал по практически бесплодной пустыне, и возможность пополнить припасы была всего одна - остановиться в городе работорговцев. Наёмник проходил мимо скованных, практически голых, часто искалеченных людей, и злость начинала клокотать в его сердце. Больше даже от бессилия, чем от злости на тех, кто их продаёт, кто расхваливает их, как какие-то вещи, а не живых людей. 

\- Господин, господин, подходите. Самые красивые рабыни на рынке! 

Торговец схватил его за руку. Наёмник резко развернулся к нахалу и жестко посмотрел на него. Но потом его внимание привлекло кое-что другое. Среди раздетых женщин с запылёнными лицами он заметил что-то знакомое. Наёмник выдернул свою руку у торговца и подошёл к клетке с рабынями. 

У одной из них, сидящей в дальнем углу, на лбу чернела метка. Но он не мог её рассмотреть. 

\- Я хочу посмотреть ту, с седыми волосами. - холодно произнёс он. 

\- Конечно-конечно, - торговец открыл клетку и схватил рабыню за связанные руки. 

Девушка была болезненно худой, кожа казалась серой от пыли, на руках, ногах и груди виднелись следы от веревки, в некоторых местах были давно зажившие шрамы. Торговец поставил рабыню на колени перед наемников, поднял ее лицо и убрал с него грязные волосы. 

Наёмник не ошибся. Эта метка будто была вырезана в воспоминаниях. Наёмник сразу вспомнил изображение в книге, краткое описание снизу, страницу, на которой он его увидел. 

На лбу рабыни был изображён круг, пронзённый чёрным мечом. Метка, запечатывающая не только магические способности, но и саму суть человека. Метка, ставшая роковой в истории его народа. 

\- Вот, посмотрите, господин, какое личико. Она тихая, поэтому вы даже не будете помнить о ней, пока она вам не понадобится. 

От слов торговца стало противно. Но мысль, едва теплящаяся в сознании, до конца оформилась. 

\- Сколько? 

\- Двадцать золотых. 

\- Десять. 

Торговец явно хотел продолжить спор, но грозный взгляд наемника остановил его. Он поспешно накинул на рабыню чёрный плащ и надел на шею чёрный металлический ошейник с цепью. Ключ и конец цепи он передал наёмнику, взамен взяв небольшой мешочек, приятно звенящий монетами. 

Наёмник сразу же вернулся в свою комнату на постоялом дворе. 

Как только он закрыл на ключ дверь, он посадил рабыню на кровать и стянул с неё плащ. Он развязал её руки и снял ошейник. Глаза рабыни все это время безжизненно смотрели в пустоту. 

\- Как тебя зовут? 

\- Лето. 

Голос был такой же безжизненный. Она могла отвечать только на односложные вопросы, пока эта метка на лбу продолжала держать её сознание в клетке. 

\- Кто поставил тебе метку? 

\- Я не знаю. 

\- Как давно у тебя эта метка? 

\- Я не знаю. 

Наёмник тяжело вздохнул. 

\- В соседней комнате бочка с водой, помойся там. 

Девушка механическими движениями поднялась с кровати и ушла в соседнюю комнату. 

Снять метку самостоятельно наёмник не мог, но в городе, куда он держал путь, был тот, кто может. 

Лето действительно была тихой и незаметной, но это все последствия метки. Она всю дорогу молчала, крепко держась за наёмника, сидя сзади. Во время ночных остановок, она сразу ложилась спать после еды и вставала только, когда наёмник будил её. 

После встречи с заказчиком, наёмник отправился в центр. Он вошёл в небольшую лавку и подошёл к скучающему за прилавком мужчине. 

\- Она сегодня здесь? - спросил наёмник. 

\- Кардинал, к тебе гости. 

Из-за двери за спиной мужчины послышался женский голос:

\- Кто они? 

\- Закутанный наемник и какой-то человек в плаще. 

Из двери показалась женщина с накрашенными чёрной помадой губами. Увидев наёмника, она тут же вытянула губы в улыбке. 

\- Почему ты описал их, как каких-то подозрительных личностей. Вимаан, проходи. - Она открыла дверь и впустила гостей внутрь и, перед тем, как тоже скрыться за дверью, бросила на мужчину недовольный взгляд. 

\- Новый работник? - спросил наемник. 

\- Сестра попросила пристроить мужа. Клянусь, если бы не моя любовь к ней, давно бы вышвырнула. - волшебница посмотрела на девушку в плаще. - У тебя ко мне дело? 

\- Да, - он скинул капюшон с рабыни, - нужно снять метку. 

Женщина в недоумении посмотрела на лоб девушки и даже взяла ее лицо руками, вертя в разные стороны. 

\- Это возможно. Но, скажи, откуда она? 

\- Была среди рабов на рынке. Но она не может сказать, как туда попала. 

\- По понятным причинам. Так, мне нужно время, так что можешь погулять, приходи вечером. 

Пока волшебница работала с меткой, наёмник прошёлся по магазинам и купил для Лето одежду. До этого момента она носила длинную рубашку и штаны наёмника, подвязанные веревкой на поясе. Размер обуви был почти одинаковый, так что на первое время этого было достаточно. 

Вечером наёмник вернулся в лавку. Лето лежала на раскладушке в углу комнаты. 

\- Она спит, - предупредила волшебница. 

Именно в этот момент девушка начала ворочаться, а потом подскочила на кровати с криками, наполненными ужасом. Наёмник и волшебница кинулись к ней, удерживали руки, чтобы в приступе она не могла навредить себе. Наконец, она успокоилась, её взгляд прояснился. 

\- Кто вы такие? 

Наёмник снял капюшон и убрал маску, скрывающую большую часть лица. Перед Лето предстала высокая женщина, одетая, как наёмник страны, которая погубила её родину. 

Лето отпрянула от неё и вжалась в стену. 

\- Пожалуйста, не надо, прошу! 

\- Я не собираюсь тебя трогать, - женщина подняла руки, показывая, что у неё нет оружия. 

\- Где я? Кто ты такая? 

\- Мы сейчас в городе Сайм. Меня зовут Вимаан. 

\- Почему ты в этой одежде? 

\- Я одеваюсь мужчиной, чтобы работать наемником. 

Девушка продолжала настороженно смотреть на неё. 

\- Но почему именно эта одежда? 

Вимаан поняла, что она имеет ввиду тот факт, что так одеваются наемники определенной страны. Той страны, которая положила конец её народу. 

Ещё по седым волосам и чёрной метке она поняла, что Лето - представительница народа вейсов, давно гонимых и в итоге уничтоженных единственной страной, которая приютила их. Эта история произошла около семидесяти лет назад. Вимаан тогда ещё даже не появилась на свет. Но именно с того момента, когда народ вейсов был официально истреблён, в стране начались изменения, и они были не из лучших. 

\- Потому что это одежда моей родной страны. 

\- И ты хочешь сказать, что не сделаешь мне ничего плохого? - девушка зло посмотрела на неё. 

\- Если бы я хотела навредить тебе, я бы уже давно это сделала, а не стала снимать метку. 

После этих слов Лето поспешила пощупать свой лоб и, ничего на нем не найдя, удивлённо посмотрела на Вимаан. 

\- Кто ты такая? 

\- Меня зовут Вимаан. Я работаю наёмником. Я увидела тебя на рабовладельческом рынке. Ты не могла ответить, кто поставил метку и почему ты там оказалась. Так что это я должна задавать тебе вопросы. Ранее ты сказала, что тебя зовут Лето. 

\- Будто ты не знаешь, кто я. Я не знаю, кто поставил мне метку. И я ничего не помню с той ночи... - она замолкла, опустив глаза. - Что это за одежда? 

\- Это моя. - тут Вимаан протянула ей большой конверт. - Я купила тебе новую. Ты говорила про ту ночь - что за ночь? 

\- А ты не знаешь? - глаза Лето снова наполнились яростью. - Ночь, когда вы начали нас истреблять. 

\- Но, - теперь Вимаан опешила, - этим событиям больше семидесяти лет. 

\- Что? 

Скучающий мужчина за прилавком был отброшен в сторону резко открывшейся дверью. Из комнаты выскочила седовласая девушка. 

\- Этого не может быть! Не может! - кричала она. 

За ней поспешила Вимаан. 

\- Я тебя не обманываю. Кого угодно спроси, какой сейчас год. 

Лето начала беспомощно смотреть на всех присутствующих, а потом не выдержала - упала на пол и расплакалась. 

\- Нет, нет, как такое может быть. Нет! 

Вимаан не могла на это долго смотреть. Она подскочила к девушке и заключила в свои объятия. Она плохо представляла себе, как утешать людей, но видела, как часто плачущих обнимали, и те со временем успокаивались. 

И так и произошло - вскоре хрупкие плечи Лето перестали вздрагивать от всхлипов.


	2. Волосы и традиции

Лето окончательно успокоилась только к утру. Всю ночь она сидела в отведённой ей комнате. А Вимаан вместе с хозяйкой лавки обсуждали, что им теперь с ней делать. 

\- Почему ты решила ей помочь? - внезапно задала вопрос волшебница. 

\- Не знаю. 

Отчасти этот ответ был честным. Вимаан действительно не понимала, почему среди десятков таких же рабов она выделила именно Лето. Сначала она оправдывала себя тем, что ее заинтересовала метка и только. Но потом призналась в том, что дело не только в метке. Несмотря на то, что лично она не имела никакого отношения к вымиранию народа вейсов, она чувствовала ответственность за действия своих предков. Она давно не позволяла себе сентиментальности, с тех пор, как одела на лицо маску и закуталась в многочисленные слои ткани, с тех пор, как перестала быть самой собой, чтобы выжить. 

\- Ладно, не буду лезть тебе в душу. Куда собираешься ехать дальше? 

\- Завтра поеду в гильдию, узнаю, есть ли заказы. 

\- А что с Лето? 

\- Ты сказала, что её магические каналы в порядке. Думаю, я спрошу у неё, что она собирается делать дальше. За семьдесят лет мир сильно изменился. 

\- Мне кажется, - волшебница выпустила из курящейся трубки колечко дыма, - тебе нужно показать её волшебнику более высокого уровня. Я впервые слышу, что человек с меткой буквально застревал во времени. Это нельзя списать даже на уровень ее магической силы - из-за метки она была оторвана от своей магии, не могла ей воспользоваться и не могла поддерживать своё тело в таком виде. 

\- Думаешь, об этом стоит беспокоиться? 

\- Кто знает. - Волшебница пожала плечами. 

С рассветом Вимаан уехала в гильдию и вернулась только к обеду. Лето уже вышла из комнаты и теперь сидела за столом, с большим энтузиазмом поедая овощное рагу. На щеках наконец-то появился здоровый румянец. 

\- Как поездка? - спросила волшебница. 

\- Есть работа - сопровождать караван. Через два дня отправлюсь. 

Лето, кажется, обеспокоено посмотрела на Вимаан. Она не хочет остаться без неё? После обеда девушка вернулась в комнату, но на этот раз оставила дверь открытой. Вимаан поняла, что может с ней поговорить. 

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросила она, не зная, как начать этот разговор. 

\- Хорошо. 

Этот тон напомнил ей вчерашний день и пустые безжизненные глаза. 

\- Прости меня. Я была груба с тобой. 

Вимаан вскинулась и удивлённо взглянула на Лето. Девушка стояла к ней спиной, смотрела в окно. Ее плечи напряглись, и вся фигура, казалось, сжалась. Теперь Вимаан была ещё больше обескуражена - она не ожидала извинений. 

\- Я перед тобой в неоценимом долгу. - Теперь Лето повернулась к ней, полная решимости. - Я клянусь, что обязательно отплачу тебе за спасение. 

Вимаан снова опешила. Всё-таки она собиралась взять на себя всю ответственность за будущее Лето. Сейчас она находилась в незавидном положении: она пропустила последние семьдесят лет, весь ее народ, родные и близкие мертвы. Ей некуда идти и не к кому обратиться. Но прямо сейчас эта хрупкая после долгих лет в рабстве девушка меняет их роли, беря всю ответственность за них обеих на свои плечи. 

\- Я буду защищать тебя ценой своей жизни! - она произнесла это и взмахнула рукой, рассеивая по комнате яркий свет. 

\- Что ты только что сделала? - голос Вимаан граничил между недоумением и злостью. Она только что вверила свою жизнь в руки практически незнакомого человека. Она пообещала самой магии, что бросится грудью на меч, чтобы защитить незнакомку. Она дала клятву, закрепленную самими богами. 

\- Теперь я буду защищать тебя и отплачу за своё спасение. - Как ни в чем не бывало ответила Лето. 

\- Ты понимаешь, что только что сделала? - продолжала злиться Вимаан. 

\- Да, - Лето с вызовом улыбнулась наёмнику. - Я связала наши жизни клятвой. И не смей мне говорить, что я допустила ошибку. Мой народ привык платить по счетам. 

\- Я отдала за тебя всего несколько золотых, а ты собираешься отдать за меня свою жизнь. 

\- Но ты не стала использовать меня, как прислугу, и не продала кому-то ещё. Твоя доброта - это такой же ресурс, как и деньги. У меня больше нет семьи, друзей, дома. Но теперь есть цель. - Она отдернула рукав и продемонстрировала золотистую метку, идущую вдоль вены на руке. Метка магической клятвы. - Я пойду за тобой. 

Вимаан так хотелось на неё накричать, хотя раньше она никогда не повышала голос. Но увидев этот ярый блеск в глазах, этот вызов, читающийся на лице и во всей её фигуре, слова застряли в горле. 

У неё не было выбора, отменить клятву она не могла и отказаться от неё - тоже. Они с Лето теперь связаны. 

\- Ладно. - наконец проговорила она, успокоившись. - Через два дня я поеду сопровождать караван. Тебе нужна одежда и оружие. 

Лицо Лето просияло. С таким лицом только позировать для скульптур богинь-воительниц. 

\- Только есть условие: в присутствии других людей обращайся ко мне, как к мужчине. 

\- Хорошо, - с готовностью кивнула Лето. 

На следующий день они отправились на рынок. В толпе они выглядели очень странно, учитывая, что Вимаан снова скрыла лицо, притворяясь мужчиной. Лето с интересом разглядывала все вокруг. Вимаан не знала, насколько мир поменялся за семьдесят лет. По её мнению и за те годы, что она провела в постоянных отъездах, базары ничуть не поменялись. Даже товары были теми же самыми. Только Лето все равно находила что-то необычное среди красочных тканей, сверкающих безделушек и иноземных фруктов. 

\- Тебе нужно оружие. - Сказала наемница, останавливаясь рядом с Лето. - Я знаю место. 

Это была небольшая лавка, совсем неприметная, зато очень известная среди наемников. Оружие у этого продавца было очень крепким и выносливым. 

\- Каким оружием ты владеешь? 

\- Я больше люблю стрелять из лука, - немного наивно ответила Лето, разглядывая кинжалы. - Но в ближнем бою лучше всего меч. 

\- Выбирай все, что тебе нужно. В этом деле нужно быть готовым ко всему. 

Лето посмотрела на тихо стоящего в стороне мужчину и спросила:

\- Могу я посмотреть тот меч, на самом верху. 

Это был тонкий длинный обоюдоострый меч без всяких украшений. Типичное оружие наёмника. Вимаан про себя отметила, что это верный выбор. И что у Лето есть вкус. 

\- А ещё мне нужен охотничий лук. 

Любому этот выбор мог показаться странным, но Вимаан знала, что охотничий лук не такой длинный, как традиционный, его будет проще достать при случае внезапного нападения. 

Лето осталась довольна, а Вимаан без всякого сожаления рассталась с деньгами. Прикупив ещё несколько предметов одежды, они вернулись в лавку. Сумерки сгущались над городом. Вимаан уединилась в отведённой для гостей комнате и начала снимать многослойные одежды. 

Наёмники в её стране всегда так одевались, скрывая свои лица, чтобы боги не видели того, кто окропляет свою душу кровью. Когда на ней остались лишь бельевая рубашка и широкие штаны, в дверь постучали. Это оказалась Лето. 

\- Не могла бы ты мне помочь? 

\- Конечно, с чем? 

Лето протянула ей ножницы. 

\- Раньше у меня были короткие волосы, а с этими ужасно не привычно и не удобно. 

Вимаан приняла их и посадила Лето на свою кровать к себе спиной. 

\- Какая у тебя была длина? 

\- Чуть выше плеч. 

Вимаан завязала волосы девушки лентой и быстро состригла лишнее. А потом принялась подравнивать длину. 

\- Мне интересно, какая у тебя магия? 

\- Я специализировалась на щитах и быстрой медицине. 

\- Ты была военной? 

\- С чего ты взяла? - усмехнулась Лето. 

\- Обычно военные владеют именно такими направлениями. 

Лето замолчала. Вимаан не стала расспрашивать дальше, поэтому просто закончила обрезать волосы. 

\- Закончила. 

Девушка подошла к небольшому зеркалу, стоящему на столе, и посмотрела на себя. 

\- Спасибо. Теперь я тоже должна тебе помочь. 

\- Тогда, - Вимаан расшнуровала завязки на рубашке и сняла ее. 

Ее грудь была туго перевязана широкой длинной лентой. 

\- Помоги мне это развязать. - и повернулась к Лето спиной. 

Волшебница начала распутывать узлы, и делала это очень медленно. Хотя Вимаан это нравилось. 

\- Тебе не тяжело с этим дышать? 

\- Нет, если правильно завязать, ничего не мешает. 

\- А почему ты завязываешь волосы в косички? 

\- Все наёмники в моей стране так ходят. Тугие косы не дают нам расслабиться, потому что мы всегда чувствуем их тугость. 

\- Ты так строго подчиняешься традициям. 

Эти слова были произнесены без какой-либо насмешки или недовольства, но она все равно почувствовала укол.


	3. Старые раны

Вимаан и Лето подошли к каравану. Солнце только начало подниматься, бросая косые лучи на пустые улицы. Лето сегодня поднялась самой первой, приготовила их вещи и даже порывалась сделать завтрак, но хозяйка волшебной лавки вовремя её остановила. Они до сих пор не были уверены в том, что магические каналы Лето восстановились до конца, поэтому попросили использовать магию только в крайних случаях, пока они не найдут специалиста. А ведь маги практически не могут жить без своего волшебства. 

Вимаан беспокоилась, что из-за этого Лето может стать обузой, но девушка оказалась подготовленной: она знала, что необходимо в походе, умела ехать верхом, чему наёмница очень обрадовалась, ведь её конь вряд ли бы выдержал их обеих, да ещё и их вещи. Лето попросила купить ей лёгкие доспехи – Вимаан не возражала. 

Когда они пришли на место и отметились у работодателя, наёмница заметила кое-что странное. С ними собиралось слишком много слуг, обычно их не брали, в караванах путешествовали только торговцы и их помощники, редко кто брал с собой семью со слугами. Особенно редко путешествовали со служанками. А здесь у них была целая отдельная повозка. 

\- Почему так много прислуги? – озвучила её вопрос Лето. 

\- Есть слушок, что мы везём важную особу, - ответил рядом стоящий охранник. Он был из числа тех, кто служил определённой купеческой семье. 

\- Что? Но нас нанимали для сопровождения торгового каравана! 

Вимаан была солидарна с Лето в её возмущении, но наёмники её страны не имели права перечить работодателю, особенно когда им заплатили вперёд. 

\- Я тоже узнал об этом сегодня утром, так что знаю не больше. – развёл руками воин. 

\- Значит, просто так решил с нами посплетничать? – огрызнулась Лето, на что воин не нашёл, что ответить, и поспешно ретировался. – За семьдесят лет ничего не изменилось. – пробурчала она. 

\- Думаю, никогда и не поменяется, - философски заметила Вимаан, делая голос еле слышным. – Нам придётся быть вдвойне осторожнее, теперь этот караван стал огромной мишенью для разбойников. 

\- Это, конечно, знатная подстава. 

\- Есть вероятность, что решение было принято в последний момент, иначе бы для сопровождения брали личных воинов и проверенных наёмников. Я же взяла это задание в гильдии из списка вакансий. – Задумчиво произнесла Вимаан, забираясь на коня. 

\- Надеюсь, это не доставит нам много проблем. 

\- До первой остановки всего восемь дней. 

\- За восемь дней может случиться что-угодно. 

\- Согласна с тобой. 

Караван вышел из города, утопая в зелени ближайшего леса. Вимаан понимала, что нужно наслаждаться тенью от деревьев, пока они не доберутся до пустыни. Все ехали молча – напряжение во время путешествия держится первые пару дней, потом люди привыкают к окружающей обстановке и расслабляются. 

День пролетел незаметно, караван остановился на поляне. Вимаан и Лето быстро поставили палатку и пошли к общему костру для воинов и слуг. Они взяли еду и собирались уйти к себе, но их остановил уже знакомый им охранник. 

\- Не составите нам компанию? 

\- Прости, но мой напарник не может показывать своё лицо другим. – ответила за обеих Лето. Вимаан была ей благодарна: она не любила говорить – ей приходилось понижать голос, чтобы он звучал мужественнее, и ей было тяжело делать это постоянно. Учитывая, что до этого наёмница была уверена, что Лето не одобряет традиции её государства. Она никак не ожидала, что волшебница окажется такой учтивой. – Или ты не уважаешь чужую культуру? – уже с наездом заявила она, и Вимаан сразу взяла свои слова назад.

Охранник примирительно поднял руки и стушевался. Что Лето умела делать с невероятным мастерством – это вызывать в других людях чувство неловкости. Хотя сама она не любила оказываться в подобных ситуациях. 

\- Спасибо, - произнесла Вимаан, когда они дошли до палатки. 

\- Не благодари, я обещала тебя защищать, и это касается не только сражений.

\- Тебе не обязательно сидеть со мной, ты можешь пойти к общему костру. 

\- Нет, с тобой посижу. 

\- Ты не обязана. 

\- А кто сказал, что это не мой личный выбор. – Лето первая зашла в палатку и упала на расстеленные спальные мешки. – Меня не очень привлекает их компания. 

\- Не думала, что ты окажешься такой…

\- Вредной? – перебила её Лето. На лице волшебницы было такое напряжение, будто она ждала от наёмницы выговора и уже готовилась словестно защищать себя. 

\- Не совсем подходящее слово, - примирительно произнесла Вимаан, садясь рядом. Она стянула с лица маску и принялась за еду. – Скорее разборчивой. Ты ведь не хочешь с ними сидеть по какой-то причине. 

\- Да, мне не нравится их выговор. Сразу видно, что они и обязательной школы не закончили. 

\- А мой выговор тебе нравится? – неожиданно для себя спросила Вимаан. Лето удивлённо на неё глянула, а потом ответила, отведя взгляд в сторону:

\- Ты говоришь грамотнее, чем другие наёмники или войны. Мне это нравится. 

Вимаан на секунду испугалась, что Лето может о чём-то догадаться. Но тут же задушила эту мысль на корню – даже если у волшебницы появятся вопросы, она достаточно чуткая, чтобы сдержать их при себе. 

\- Хотя бы готовят они нормально. – пробурчала Лето, доедая последние крошки. – А теперь спать. 

Лето отнесла тарелки обратно к костру, а Вимаан тем временем скинула свои одежды и собиралась лечь так, но её сразу же подняла Лето и заставила развязывать бандаж. 

На следующее утро они проснулись раньше всех, чтобы успеть привести себя в порядок. Когда караван двинулся, к Вимаан и Лето подъехал охранник. Он сразу обратился к наёмнице:

\- Прости за вчерашнее, я не знал. 

\- Ничего, - тихо ответила Вимаан. 

\- Ты прощён, - снисходительно произнесла Лето, показывая ему ехать дальше. 

\- Почему ты говоришь за него? – возмутился охранник. 

\- Потому что у Вимаана повреждено горло, ему тяжело говорить. 

Лето нагло врала, зато наёмница вновь мысленно поблагодарила её за сообразительность. Эмоции охранника сразу поменялись, он посмотрел на Вимаан уже с какой-то смесью жалости и восхищения. 

\- Боевое ранение?

\- Да, но подробности тебе ни к чему. 

Охранник обиделся на грубость Лето и решил больше не иметь с ней ничего общего. Он пришпорил лошадь и вырвался резко вперёд. 

\- Какой прилипчивый тип. 

Вимаан не могла не согласиться. Всё это время Лето всячески отхаживала его от них, но он всякий раз возвращался. Но она не смогла бы грубо прогнать его сама – не тот характер. В этом случае Лето действительно стала её защитницей. Но она не могла поощрять такое поведение, поэтому промолчала. 

Следующие два дня прошли в относительном спокойствии. Они весь день проводили в пути, а ночью сразу после еды заваливались спать. Рано утром Лето помогала Вимаан с утяжками, а наёмница заплетала светлые короткие волосы в маленький аккуратный хвостик, чтобы они не мешались при случае сражения. 

\- Не думала, что сопровождение каравана окажется таким скучным, - произнесла Лето, потягиваясь на спальном мешке на третье утро пути. – Думала, нас за каждым углом будет ждать опасность. 

\- Иногда так и бывает. Сегодня мы должны перейти в степную открытую местность, там будет опаснее. Но в основном всё проходит спокойно. Ты раньше никогда не ездила с караваном?

\- Нет, но бывала в походах. Они точно будут поинтересней. 

Вимаан очень хотелось побольше узнать про то, что это были за походы, почему Лето так хорошо разбирается в оружии, но понимала, что может задеть неприятные воспоминания, поэтому молчала. Может, волшебница сама обо всём расскажет.


	4. Конечная

Вимаан хотелось прямо сейчас сорваться вскачь, вдохнуть полной грудью, прочувствовать степной ветер в волосах. Становилось уже прохладно, солнце на горизонте близилось к закату. Караван ожидала холодная ночь в степи. 

\- Вот бы махнуть на скорость, - вдохновенно произнесла Лето. Она будто прочитала мысли Вимаан. 

\- Мы можем устроить небольшое соревнование, но позже. 

\- Я ловлю тебя на слове. 

Караван остановился, люди начали раскладывать палатки. Вимаан подошла к кучке служанок и тихо произнесла:

\- Девушки, простите, у вас не найдётся лишнего одеяла? 

Служанки переглянулись и наперебой заговорили:

\- Одеяло?

\- Да, конечно найдётся. 

\- Вам потеплее?

\- Ночи в степи действительно холодные. 

\- Может достать даже два. Вы ведь берёте для своего спутника?

Вимаан, на её удивление, действительно принесли два толстых одеяла, от которых становилось тепло даже при взгляде на них. Поблагодарив добрых служанок, наёмница вернулась в их палатку. Лето уже готовилась ко сну, расчёсывая свои светлые волосы. 

Они быстро заснули, а во сне они притянулись друг другу в поисках тепла. 

Утром Лето жутко не хотелось вылезать из-под одеяла. Под боком было что-то тёплое и мягкое, поэтому начинать день с прохладного воздуха тем более не было никакого желания. 

\- Лето, просыпайся, пора в дорогу, - тихо произнесли над ухом, а источник тепла рядом куда-то исчез. 

Волшебница еле открыла глаза и поняла, что во сне прижалась к Вимаан. Она тяжело вздохнула и снова уткнулась лицом в подушку, сделаю из свёрнутой накидки. Когда сон наконец-то отпустил её, Лето поднялась и посмотрела на Вимаан, которая начала возиться со своими волосами. 

\- Давай помогу расчесаться, - предложила она, выхватила у наёмницы гребень и села у неё за спиной. 

\- Спасибо, - улыбнулась Вимаан. 

Ей нравилось, когда Лето осторожно брала кудрявые огненные пряди и осторожно проводила по ним гребнем, начиная с кончиков и заканчивая корнями. Сама Вимаан никогда не делала это столь тщательно и бережно. Это навевало приятные воспоминания. 

Нет. Она должна забыть, это теперь не её жизнь. Её жизнь здесь: с мечом наперевес, верхом на верном коне, с руками по локоть в крови преступников и разбойников. 

\- Пойду пока верну одеяла, - сказала Вимаан и вышла из палатки. Она, как всегда, собралась самая первая и оставила Лето натягивать одежду. 

Она быстро нашла служанок, к которым вчера обратилась и вернула одолженное, снова поблагодарив за доброту. На это одна из служанок лишь спросила:

\- Хорошо спалось? 

\- Под вашими одеялами замечательно. 

Вимаан пошла к палатке, поэтому не услышала возбуждённые перешёптывания служанок. 

Караван снова двинулся в путь. Несмотря на то, что Вимаан не первый год так путешествовала, каждая отправка была для неё волнительной. Но вскоре это чувство предвкушения испарялось, наступали привычные будни. 

\- Скоро дойдём до гор, - задумчиво произнесла Лето. 

Вимаан помнила, что вейсы проживали в горной местности. Их загоняли в неблагоприятную для сельского хозяйства местность, где всеми отвергаемый народ жил только за счёт мяса редкой дичи и мелких диких ягод. 

\- Однажды я сопровождала принца соседней страны, вместе с ними были архивариус и его ученик. – произнесла вслух Вимаан. Почему-то ей захотелось поделиться этой историей. – Я помню, как учила того мальчика метать ножи. 

\- А где он теперь? – спросила Лето, до этого внимательно слушавшая наёмницу. 

\- Насколько я знаю, живёт с любимым человеком. – Вимаан мечтательно улыбнулась, но под маской этого не было видно. Хотя Лето догадалась о настроении наёмницы. 

\- Ты знала того, с кем он теперь живёт?

\- Знала, но не так хорошо, как его. Встречала несколько раз, когда заезжала к нему в самом начале. 

\- А не этот ли ученик подарил ленту для твоего коня? – Лето кивнула на красную ленту, вплетённую в гриву Красного. 

\- Нет, её мне подарил человек, который научил меня всему, что я знаю сейчас. И этого коня он тоже мне подарил. Он был прекрасным учителем. 

\- Был?

\- Он умер спустя несколько месяцев после того, как я его покинула. 

\- Коришь себя за его смерть?

Вимаан на секунду замолчала, а потом произнесла:

\- Ты очень проницательна. Тоже у кого-то научилась? 

\- Просто всегда умела читать людей. Считай, это моя врождённая способность. 

Они начали заходить на предгорье. Караван стал двигаться медленнее – им нужно было добраться до места для ночлега. Они были уже достаточно высоко, Вимаан чувствовала, как меняется воздух. Вокруг было совсем тихо: все люди молчали, будто наслаждаясь красотами природы. Но Вимаан знала, что это влияние смены обстановки, тогда человек замолкает, привыкая к новым звукам и запахам. 

Внезапно что-то мимолётно изменилось. Аура опасности нависла над караваном. Вимаан напряглась, прислушалась. Правая рука потянулась к мечу. 

Секунда – и в главную повозку полетела стрела. 

\- Нападение! – крикнул кто-то из воинов. 

\- Вот же ж! – выругалась Лето и достала меч, повторяя движение Вимаан. Стрелы полетели в караван водопадом. Вимаан подставила щит и прокричала, чтобы Лето услышала её в шуме суматохи:

\- Это не похоже на простых разбойников! 

\- Согласна. Тут что-то не так. – Лето замерла, снова остановила пару стрел свои щитом, и прокричала, - Быстрее за мной! 

Она рванула в сторону самой богатой повозки. Вимаан последовала за ней. 

\- Что ты задумала? 

\- Не волнуйся, я же обещала тебя защищать. 

С этими словами Лето проскользнула через толпу воинов и охранников, совершенно не замечая пролетающих прямо рядом с ухом стрел, и добежала до той самой таинственной повозки, где по слухам путешествовала особа королевских кровей. Но тут она столкнулась с одним из охранников, который остановил её, когда девушка схватилась за ручку двери. 

\- Что ты делаешь? Нельзя!

\- Мне не до тебя, - Лето грубо оттолкнула охранника и запрыгнула в повозку. Вимаан последовала за ней, до сих пор не понимая, что происходит. 

Внутри действительно сидела богато одетая женщина. Она испугано смотрела на вторгнувшихся в её повозку наёмников. 

\- Нам нужен ваш талисман-телепорт, - сразу сказала Лето. 

Женщина непонимающе посмотрела на волшебницу, но всё же достала из складок платья небольшой кулон в форме капли и трясущимися руками протянула его Лето. 

\- Его хватит на перенос максимум двух человек, - с сомнением произнесла Вимаан. 

\- Я напитаю его своей жизненной энергией и хватит на всех. 

Вимаан сразу схватила Лето за руку и взволнованно спросила:

\- Ты уверена, что сможешь сделать это?

\- Не сомневайся. 

Талисман наполнился ярким светом, и когда свет погас, Лето одним движением разломала его на две части. 

Спустя секунду весь караван внезапно образовался во дворе какого-то замка. Снаружи повозки послышались удивлённые возгласы.

\- Где мы?

\- Что только что произошло? 

\- Как мы тут оказались?

Вимаан посмотрела на улицу и увидела знакомое здание. 

\- Мы в соседнем королевстве, в столице. – произнесла она и посмотрела на женщину. – Думаю, это ваша остановка, верно, Ваше Величество? 

Женщина кивнула. 

Лето и Вимаан вышли из повозки, наёмница подала руку женщине, когда та выходила. Во двор уже успела выбежать вся замковая охрана, но, увидев женщину, они все опустили оружия. 

\- Как ты поняла, что у неё есть портальный талисман? – спросила Вимаан. 

\- Я действовала наугад. – пожала плечами Лето. – Я подумала, что если какая-то королевская особа путешествует в строжайшей секретности, то у неё точно должен быть такой талисман. 

Портальные талисманы были очень редкие и дорогие, иногда они даже передавались из поколения в поколение. Принцип их действия был прост – если в дороге с хозяином волшебного украшения что-то случалось, он мог перенестись в любое безопасное место, которое пожелает. 

\- Я же обещала защищать тебя любой ценой, - Лето улыбнулась, взяла Вимаан за руку и потянула за собой сквозь толпу ничего не понимающих караванщиков и замковых рыцарей. Их ждала сама королева, что-то активно объясняющая одному из воинов. 

\- Надеюсь, Её Величество не сильно разозлится на нас за такую проделку, - тяжело вздохнула наёмница.


	5. Метка

Вимаан с волнением наблюдала за тем, как королева шла к своему месту на троне с правой стороны – к месту супруги короля. Вот только самого короля здесь не было, что показалось наёмнице очень странным. Помимо них в тронном зале были лишь королевские воины. Как только королева заняла своё место, Вимаан и Лето склонились в низком почтительном поклоне. 

\- Не будем тратить время, - немного раздражённо произнесла королева. – Я вызвала вас, потому что у меня есть дело к волшебнику. – Женщина кивнула в сторону Лето. 

\- Я к вашим услугам, Ваше Величество. 

\- Вы очень сильны, как я успела понять. 

\- Верно. 

\- Вы самоучка?

\- Нет, я проходила обучение в частном порядке. 

\- Какая у вас специальность? 

\- Военный маг. 

Королева задумчиво обвела Лето взглядом. 

\- Я не думала доверяться первому встречному волшебнику, но у меня нет выбора. – Теперь она оглядела рядом стоящего наёмника. – Мне нужна только клятва, что вы сохраните в секрете всё, что услышите здесь. 

Лето и Вимаан переглянулись. Волшебница, как самая дерзкая, решилась спросить:

\- Нам бы хотелось узнать зачем, Ваше Величество. 

Вимаан была готова в любой момент уладить конфликт с королевой, если та посчитает их интерес дерзостью. Но женщина на троне лишь тяжело вздохнула. 

\- Вы уже заметили, что мой муж отсутствует, - не вопрос – утверждение. – У меня есть к вам просьба, и она напрямую касается моего мужа. 

\- Мы дадим клятвы, - быстро произнесла Вимаан. Лето не стала возражать, она уже была готова помочь королеве, как только увидела отчаяние в её взгляде. 

\- Хорошо, - королева кивнула и прикрыла глаза. – Причина, по которой я покинула границы своей страны, это мой супруг. Уже больше года он находится в состоянии на грани жизни и смерти. Всё произошло внезапно: однажды утром он просто не встал с кровати. Сначала лекари испугались, что он умер, но Его Величество продолжал дышать. Наши маги испробовали все возможные заклинания и зелья, но ничто не могло его разбудить. Тот факт, что король находится в таком состоянии, тщательно скрывается уже год. Если кто-то из его двоюродных братьев узнает, он станет лёгкой добычей. Мы с Его Величеством не успели родить наследников, поэтому на данный момент моё положение очень шаткое. 

\- Но как вам удавалось скрывать это? Король же должен появляться на мероприятиях. – спросила Лето. 

Королева щёлкнула пальцами, и из небольшой двери вышел мужчина средних лет в королевских одеждах. 

\- Это же пустая оболочка? – спросила волшебница.

\- Да. Маг, который был верен моему мужу создал её, чтобы создать видимость присутствия короля. На данный момент все приближенные короля скрывают его болезнь, но мы не знаем, сколько ещё это будет возможно. Некоторые аристократы начинают что-то подозревать, появляются тревожные слухи. 

\- И вы искали помощи у заграничных магов, - констатировала Лето. 

\- И поэтому пригласила вас. Вы смогли напитать кулон, чтобы перенести целый караван, для этого нужно много магической энергии. 

\- Могу я осмотреть Его Высочество? 

Они спустились в подземные комнаты. В таких местах либо хранили снедь, либо держали заключённых. В этом же замке здесь прятали главный секрет Её Высочества. Король лежал на большой кровати под несколькими толстыми одеялами. Рядом с ним всегда дежурила одна служанка, помощник придворного лекаря и четыре воина-охранника. 

Лето под настороженным взглядом всех присутствующих подошла вплотную к постели. Она смахнула растрепавшиеся седые волосы со лба короля и удивлённо отстранилась. 

\- Вимаан, подойди, пожалуйста. 

Наёмница посмотрела на королеву, та поняла безмолвный вопрос и кивнула. Вимаан подошла к королю и тоже чуть невольно не отшатнулась. На лбу Его Величества была та же метка, что чернела на лице Лето совсем недавно. 

\- Разве Его Величество владел магией? – невольно проронила она слишком громко. 

\- Нет, - ответила королева. – Вы что-то узнали?

\- Ваше Величество, - сказала Лето, - Его Величество находится под сильным заклятием. Но загвоздка в том, что эта метка используется только на магах. Есть вероятность, что это изменённое проклятие. Оно явно не просто ограничило вашего супруга, оно приостановила его жизнь. Скажите, ведь в последнее время вы кормили Его Величество только кашами, утоляя его голод, но при этом он не похудел. 

\- Да, вы правы. 

Лето задумчиво склонилась над королём. Вимаан же повернулась спиной ко всем присутствующим и еле слышно прошептала:

\- Думаешь, это один и тот же человек? 

\- Похоже. Он явно экспериментировал с печатями, использовал разных рабов-магов. Если учесть, что он сильный маг, он должен быть до сих пор жив. – так же тихо ответила Лето и разогнулась. – Ваше Величество, есть ли у вашей страны прямые враги? Смею предположить, что это связано с проклятием Его Величества. 

\- Да. Есть одно государство, которое несколько лет назад пыталось пойти на нас войной. 

Спустя несколько минут Лето вылетела из подземелья и быстро направилась в сторону канюшни, куда любезно отвели её коня. Следом выбежала Вимаан. 

\- Ты не можешь понестись туда сломя голову, - попыталась вразумить её наёмница. – Это опасно, у нас нет плана! 

\- У меня есть план: отомстить тем, кто уничтожил мой народ и пленил меня! – сразу взорвалась волшебница. 

\- Ты даже не знаешь, как обстоят дела в южных горах. Тебя не было там семьдесят лет. Мы даже не уверены, что это один и тот же человек! 

\- Даже если это не он, никто не имеет права подчинять чужую волю. Если мы вовремя не остановим этого сукиного сына, я не знаю, до чего он дойдёт. Тьма, да он уже покусился на жизнь венценосной особы, он безумец, и его ничто не остановит!

Вимаан догнала Лето и схватила её за руку. 

\- Пусти!

Волшебница продолжала идти, хотя её шаг заметно сбавился из-за весомого груза в виде наёмницы. 

\- Нет, я не позволю тебе пойти на верную смерть. Ты клялась, что будешь защищать меня, а сама стремишься умереть. 

На удивление наёмницы, эти слова смогли возыметь на Лето эффект. Волшебница резко остановилась, опустила плечи, будто сейчас сдавалась врагам в немилость, а потом тяжело вздохнула. 

\- Почему ты так боишься меня отпустить? 

Сердце Вимаан забилось в волнении. Она действительно не хотела, чтобы Лето покидала её, причём назвать это альтруистическим порывом было сложно – за время работы наёмником она научилась отпускать людей, забывать их и действовать холоднокровно. Но сейчас тело наполняла паника от одной мысли, что она больше никогда не увидит волшебницу. Но она не могла выдать свои чувства напрямую, потому что не знала, отпугнёт её это или нет. 

\- Потому что не хочу, чтобы ты так неразумно угробила свою жизнь. Ты меньше месяца назад вернула её себе. Пожалуйста, - в её голосе всё-таки проскользнули предательские умоляющие нотки, - давай придумаем план, разведаем обстановку, найдём больше людей для операции – что угодно, чтобы ты не шла на погибель. 

Всё это время Лето стояла к ней спиной. Она оставалась неподвижной ещё несколько секунд, пока внезапно не развернулась к Вимаан и не заключила её в крепкие объятия. Плечи волшебницы забились в дрожи. 

\- Прости, - тихо проговорила она, - я не занала, что так много значу для тебя.


	6. Вместе

Вимаан и Лето остались в замке по просьбе самой королевы. Им выделили комнаты рядом с придворным лекарем. Её Величество согласилась с наёмницей, что им нужно обдумать план. 

Поздно вечером Вимаан пришла в комнату Лето. Волшебница стояла у окна и даже не оглянулась, когда услышала скрип двери. 

\- Лето, я понимаю твои чувства. Ты очень зла, расстроена. 

\- Я не злюсь, - бесцветным тоном произнесла она. Вимаан снова вспомнила то время, когда метка ещё чернела у неё на лбу. Эта картинка заставила сердце сжаться. – Мне стыдно за своё поведение. Ты была права, я поспешила. Мне столько раз говорили, что я всегда спешу, а я никогда не слушала, и вот к чему это привело. 

Вимаан осторожно подошла к Лето и прикоснулась к её плечу. 

\- Я хотела с тобой поговорить. О плане. 

\- Ясно, - тихо отозвалась Лето. 

\- И ещё хотела рассказать тебе о себе. 

После этих слов Лето наконец-то повернулась к Вимаан лицом. Она удивлённо смотрела на наёмницу. 

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что я не просто так покинула свою родину и что непросто так притворяюсь мужчиной. И не просто так не хотела, чтобы ты возвращалась туда. 

\- Ты хочешь рассказать мне что-то важное? 

\- За семьдесят лет многое изменилось, поэтому я должна предупредить тебя. 

Они устроились на узкой койке. Вимаан открыла своё лицо и взяла в руки ладони Лето. 

\- После истребления народа вейсов наш правитель будто поменялся. В наших книгах по истории говорится, что он узнал какую-то тайну, которая заставила его полностью изменить политику страны. Я не нашла никаких подробностей, все книги по истории и политики с тех пор замалчивали многие вещи, особенно полностью стирали воспоминания о неудачах правителя. С каждым десятилетием становилось всё больше запретов: страна была практически закрытой, аристократия полностью захватила власть, простые люди стали практически рабами, особенно страдали женщины. 

Лето сильнее сжала руку Вимаан. 

\- Когда я родилась, поменялся правитель. Новый король прославился в народе очень честным и справедливым. Все с нетерпением ждали, когда власть поменяется. Но как только принц занял место отца, он тоже радикально изменился. И снова начались запреты. Знаешь, в детстве я мечтала стать исследовательницей. Но едва мне исполнилось шестнадцать, женщинам запретили получать образование. Многие женщины учили своих дочерей грамоте в тайне, но иногда их ловили и жестоко наказывали за это. Простые люди, и до этого страдавшие от непосильных налогов, начали страдать и от гнёта аристократии. Тогда начала назревать революция. Но я понимала, что они не смогут всё изменить. Единственным способом для меня был побег. В ту ночь, когда я навсегда покинула дом, бунтовщики пришли к дворцу и устроили погромы. В суматохе мне удалось сбежать, переодевшись наёмником. Наёмники были единственными, кого редко, но выпускали из страны. Мне пришлось подделать письмо с разрешением покинуть страну, я так боялась, что мой обман раскроют, но охране важнее была защита дворца, поэтому меня выпустили, едва взглянув на письмо. 

\- Ты ведь тоже из аристократического рода, верно? 

\- Ты очень быстро это поняла. Я, видимо, совсем не умею скрываться. 

\- И после этого ты встретила своего учителя?

\- Да, он был очень добр ко мне. Говорил, что я напоминаю ему его дочь. Говорил, что я такая же бесстрашная, но я не особо ему верила. 

\- Почему?

\- Потому что мне постоянно страшно. А в последнее время мне особенно страшно за тебя. 

Внезапно Лето улыбнулась и произнесла:

\- Я знаю. 

Секунды потянулись, как часы. После этого Вимаан могла вспомнить каждое мгновение произошедшего. Лето резко притянула её за руку к себе и нежно прижалась к её губам. Это было неожиданно. Их поцелуй продлился всего секунду, прежде чем Вимаан удивлённо оттолкнула волшебницу. 

\- Ты обо всём знала? – спросила она в лёгкой панике. 

\- Ну, не обо всём, - пожала плечами Лето, - я лишь предполагала и надеялась. Теперь я точно не смогу тебя ослушаться. – хихикнула она. 

Вимаан покинула комнату Лето очень поздно. Они заговорились и совсем не заметили, как пролетело время. Наёмница еле коснулась подушки и заснула крепким сном. И снилось ей что-то очень приятное. 

А пока хозяева и гости замка видели сны, прислуга в это время во всю сплетничала. 

Группа молодых служанок громко переговаривалась, совершенно забывая о том, что им нужно успеть перемыть всю посуду до завтрака. 

\- Говорю вам, они точно вместе! – взволновано прошептала порозовевшая щеками девушка. 

\- Джи права, - проговорила вторая служанка, низко склоняясь к подругам, - служанка, которая убирается на верхних этажах, только что рассказала мне кое-что. Она возвращалась после последнего обхода и увидела, как наёмник возвращается из комнаты своего напарника. Знаете, что это значит?!

\- Это может значить что-угодно. – раздражённо произнесла единственная девушка, не забывающая о своих обязанностях. – Они могли просто разговаривать. 

\- На ночь глядя? – с сомнением проговорила Джи. 

\- Они могли поговорить и не в комнате, но остались там до поздней ночи. – поддакнула ещё одна девушка. 

\- Боги, Соль, да ты ревнуешь! – воскликнула вторая служанка. 

\- Нет!

\- Давай, признавайся, кто из них тебе нравится? Может тот с белыми волосами? Он очень красивый! 

\- А вот мне лично нравится тот, что скрывает лицо. Это так загадочно и романтично! 

\- А вы видели, как они поругались в коридоре? 

\- Они поругались? Из-за чего? 

\- Не знаю, я не слышала, о чём они говорят. 

\- Боги, девочки, кажется они сегодня мирились после ссоры! 

\- Джи, как ты можешь такое говорить, не смущай нас!

\- Нет, я вам говорю, многие так делают! Сначала ссорятся, а потом страстно мирятся. 

\- Интересно, как они встретились? – мечтательно произнесла подруга Джи. – Наверняка это очень романтичная история. 

\- А мне кажется, это очень трагичная история. 

\- Почему?

\- Посуди сама, они наёмники. Вдруг они встретились во время задания. Охотились на одного и того же человека, случайно столкнулись, начали спорить, кто именно его убьёт, а потом решили поделить добычу. 

\- Тебе бы романы писать. 

\- Или они вместе стали наёмниками после тяжёлых жизненных обстоятельств, чтобы всегда защищать друг друга. 

\- Что вы тут делаете? – прозвучал мужской голос со стороны входа. Девушки, застигнутые врасплох, посмотрели на одного из прибывших с караваном воинов. 

\- Сэр, что вы делаете здесь? – первой нашлась Джи. 

\- Хотел попросить горячей воды, но никто не отзывался на звон колокольчика. – просто ответил воин. 

\- Ох, простите, мы перестаём дежурить после отбоя. Сейчас нагрею вам воды. 

Джи помчалась в соседнюю комнату набрать воды. 

\- Вы ведь сплетничали о той парочке, которую Её Величество пригласила на аудиенцию? 

\- Вы нас подловили, - с горечью призналась подруга Джи. – Вы ведь путешествовали с ними? Знаете о них?

\- Не много, - пожал плечами воин. – Они общались только друг с другом. 

\- А они вместе? – с надеждой одновременно произнесли три служанки. 

\- Не знаю точно, но похоже на то. 

\- Да, а я говорила! – победно воскликнула вернувшаяся Джи.


	7. Принцесса

Пятая дочь бывшего короля, рождённая в момент коронации своего единокровного старшего брата, медленно прокралась в библиотеку и, не глядя схватив первую попавшуюся книгу, быстро убежала. Она не должна была попасться на глаза прислуге или, что хуже всего, брату. Год назад женщинам всех социальных слоёв запретили получать образование. Единственным способом для неё учиться стало воровство книг и их тайное изучение. К счастью, во дворце было много людей, которые ей в этом помогали. Мама и жена брата всегда прикрывали её. 

Принцесса пробралась в комнаты матери и, не услышав посторонних голосов, прошла в спальню. Уже седеющая женщина лежала на кровати и перебирала пальцами бусины на своём браслете. Её пустой взгляд был направлен на портрет недавно почившего мужа. 

\- Мам, я принесла. – произнесла принцесса, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Женщина вздрогнула, посмотрела на дочь и улыбнулась. Её единственная дочь, и единственный младший ребёнок, который ещё был жив. 

\- Что получилось взять на этот раз? 

Принцесса впервые взглянула на обложку и прочитала вслух: 

\- «Политическая история и известные политики». 

\- Хорошая книга. Садись и начинай читать, иначе не успеешь вернуть. 

Принцесса села на край кровати и начала тихо зачитывать книгу. Она дошла до середины, когда в комнату постучалась верная служанка королевы и объявила о начале ужина. Засопевшая мать проснулась и медленно поднялась. Принцесса спрятала книгу под одеялом и вместе с матерью направилась на выход. 

Ужин был единственным временем, когда вся королевская семья собиралась вместе. Хотя принцесса никогда бы не назвала эти сборы приятными и весёлыми. С тех пор, как из семи членов семьи остались только трое, ужин стал каторгой. Главной причиной неуютной атмосферы за столом был советник короля. Он мрачной фигурой всегда следовал за правителем, обвивая его тёмной аурой. Принцесса всегда чувствовала от него опасность, она слышала много ужасных слухов о его прошлом. Говорили, что он живёт уже много лет, что он управляет её братом, что он имел безграничную власть и над прошлым правителем. 

Но доказательств ни у кого не было. 

И снова этот мрачный мужчина сидел рядом с братом. За столом стояла угнетающая тишина, режущая слух. Так проходит каждый их ужин. Кусок в горло не лезет, но принцесса проглатывает пищу, совершенно не чувствуя её вкуса. 

\- Спасибо за ужин, - без эмоционально произнёс король и встал из-за стола. 

Принцесса вздохнула с облегчением, когда с братом ушёл и его советник. Его аура удушающе действовала на неё. 

Мать и дочь вернулись в комнаты. Принцесса собиралась вернуться к чтению, но её мама вдруг начала судорожно рыться в сундуке с вещами. 

\- Мама, что-то случилось? 

\- Да, скоро сюда явится толпа мятежников. – проговорила женщина, доставая какие-то тёмно-красные одежды. – И это твой единственный способ сбежать. 

Принцесса опешила. Они с матерью давно обсуждали это. Они понимали, что продолжать так жить невозможно. С каждым годом жизнь становилась хуже, появлялось всё больше запретов, сильнее укреплялась власть советника. Несмотря на то, что они планировали сбежать уже больше трёх лет, принцесса не была к этому готова. 

\- Надевай, - женщина протянула дочери одежду наёмника. – Ты выедешь из столицы, а потом легко покинешь пределы страны. Только не потеряй это письмо. Оно поддельное, но его очень сложно отличить от настоящего. 

\- Стой. Я еду одна? А как же ты? 

\- Я не смогу. Здоровье уже не то. Я только буду тормозить тебя. Там ждёт лучшая жизнь.

\- Я не могу оставить тебя здесь!

\- Я скоро умру. Лекарь даёт мне всего год, а потом болезнь полностью поразит моё тело. Я не хотела тебе говорить. 

Принцесса не знала, что сказать. Она даже не могла понять, не сон ли всё это. Происходящее было слишком нереальным. Реальность никогда не была такой жестокой. 

Эти воспоминания постоянно всплывали в её снах, пока она пробиралась через степи и леса, оставляя родных позади. Она была так погружена в свои мысли, что не обращала внимание на усталость, и делала остановки только тогда, когда валилась с лошади. 

На шестой день пути она свалилась от обезвоживания и потеряла сознание после сильного удара. Она проснулась в чьём-то доме, на чужой кровати. Не успела она испугаться, как в комнату заглянул невысокий мужчина с длинными седыми волосами. 

\- Вы проснулись, - облегчённо произнёс он. – Как себя чувствуете? 

Принцесса испуганно прикоснулась к лицу и с облегчением поняла, что маска до сих пор на ней. 

\- Где я? – прошептала она, чувствуя, как горло першит от обезвоживания. 

\- Я нашёл вас в лесу, ваш конь упал замертво рядом с вами, так что я принёс вас к себе домой. 

Принцесса приподнялась на трясущихся руках и осмотрелась ещё раз. Рядом с кроватью стояла табуретка, а на неё – блюдце с водой. Она схватилась за него, приподняла маску и выпила всё залпом. Только она поставила блюдце обратно, как мужчина принёс ещё. 

Позже принцесса узнала, что мужчина в прошлом был воином, но оставил военное дело ради семьи. Но не так давно семьи не стало: дочь уехала обучаться в военной академии, желая пойти по стопам отца, и умерла при несчастном случае, а жена не справилась с потерей единственного ребёнка и зачахла. 

\- Ты напоминаешь мне мою дочь, - произнёс однажды учитель, когда принцесса начищала свой меч. – Она была такой же бесстрашной, готова была драться, даже если силы были не равны. 

\- Я вам не верю. – печально произнесла принцесса, не отрываясь от дела. – У меня не хватает смелости даже быть самой собой, не скрываясь в одеждах наёмника. 

\- Эти одежды – маскировка. Маска, которую ты снимешь в любое время. Ты всегда была и будешь собой. И чтобы быть тобой и не сдаться нужна огромная смелость. 

Для принцессы её учитель стал вторым отцом, хотя он подарил ей намного больше внимание, чем настоящий родитель. Король не интересовался своими младшими детьми, его интересовал только наследник, тем более, что принцесса была девочкой – она не представляла никакого интереса в политическом плане. 

\- Скоро твоё обучение закончится, и ты отправишься дальше. 

\- Но я не хочу вас покидать. Вы были со мной так добры. 

\- Ты не должна всю жизнь просидеть с доверчивым стариком, вроде меня. Ты ведь сбежала, потому что хотела насладиться полнотой жизни. Ты посмотришь мир, узнаешь много нового, а потом найдёшь человека, с которым захочешь остаться. И этот человек не я. Ты была для меня дочерью, а детей принято отпускать в свободный полёт. Твои крылья уже достаточно окрепли. Вот, тебе на память. 

Учитель достал из кармана широкую красную ленту в цвет одежд наёмника. Эта лента до сих пор была вплетена в длинную гриву коня Вимаан. Наёмница нежно провела по украшению, глубоко задумавшись, но её отвлёк голос Лето. 

\- Давай пройдёмся. Погода отличная, а я слишком устала после совета с Её Величеством, хочу отдохнуть. 

Вимаан кивнула. Они прошли в королевский сад и затерялись среди ухоженных клумб и декоративных маленьких деревьев.

\- Её Величество оказалась прекрасным стратегом. – высказалась Лето. 

\- Согласна. Она бы могла править самостоятельно. Жаль, что законы этой страны так жестоки. 

\- Они несправедливы. Я бы с радостью ударила тех, кто выступил бы против её правления, но они не настолько глупы, чтобы действовать в открытую. 

\- Это точно. – кивнула Вимаан. – Лето, что ты думаешь про план, предложенный королевой? 

\- Ну, она права: мы не можем напасть без причины или доказательств. Подослать шпионов – отличная идея. Но мне не нравится, что ты высзвалась на эту роль, - укоризненно произнесла она в конце. 

\- Но ты же будешь со мной. – пожала плечами наёмница. 

\- Я, конечно, говорила, что всегда буду тебя защищать. Но, знаешь, это становится трудным, когда ты сама идёшь навстречу опасности. 

\- Потому что я знаю, что кроме меня никто этого сделать не сможет. Как дочь аристократа, я часто бывала во дворце, я помню его планировку. 

\- Ты уверена, что нужный нам человек скрывается именно во дворце? 

\- Если он действительно действует из политических соображений, значит он приближенный к королю. Он экспериментирует с метками, значит, он учёный и очень самоуверенный. Люди с такими амбициями всегда скрываются среди знати. Он точно должен быть там. 

\- Ладно, - тяжело вздохнула Лето. – Только будь осторожна, я е всегда смогу быть рядом. 

\- Так забавно слышать от тебя наставления, - хихикнула Вимаан. – Ведь это я обычно прошу тебя не лезть на рожон. 

\- Считай, что я использую твоё оружие против тебя же.


	8. За стеной

Вимаан и Лето вместе вышли из дворца и направились в сторону королевских конюшен. Завтра наемница отправится в соседнюю страну для разведки, и пока ещё нельзя было предсказать, благополучно ли пройдёт её миссия. 

\- Я должна быть рядом с тобой, - недовольно произнесла Лето, ближе прижимаясь к рядом идущей Вимаан. 

\- Понимаю, ты говорила, что защитишь меня любой ценой, но я могу постоять за себя. Не волнуйся, у меня хорошее предчувствие. - Наемница взяла Лето за руку и крепко сжала её ладонь, успокаивая, давая ощущение своей реальности и близости. 

\- Чтобы ты верила ощущениям, - Лето насмешливо фыркнула. - Ты нахваталась от меня вредных привычек. 

\- Не только тебе действовать по наитию. 

Переругиваясь, они седлали лошадей и понеслись в сторону леса. Они сразу свернули с протоптанных охотничьих дорожек и скрылись в густых зарослях. В такие моменты они чувствовали себя по-настоящему свободными, не зависящими от чужой воли, финансовых средств, мнения окружающих. Оставались только они, смеющиеся, пытающиеся перегнать друг друга, смело целующиеся и крепко обнимающие друг друга. 

Через час они выехали к реке, где на берегу росла высокая трава, за которой легко мог скрыться человек. 

\- За мной, - Лето спрыгнула с лошади и кинулась в сторону воды, на ходу снимая обувь и одежду. Совершенно обнаженная она пригнула в реку и через секунду всплыла на поверхность. - Давай, вода отличная. 

Вимаан удивленно взирала на неё, не сдвинувшись с места. 

\- Ты что, - поражено произнесла Лето, - стесняешься? - На последнем слове на ее лице расцвела хитрая ухмылка, будто в голове созрел чудесный план розыгрыша. 

\- Нет, просто, - наемница замялась, - вдруг кто-то воспользуется тем, что оружие не при нас? 

\- Не бойся, оставила вокруг нас иллюзионный щит. Долго он не простоит, но нам хватит поплавать. 

Вимаан была не совсем уверена, но все же стянула с себя всю одежду и прыгнула в реку. 

После плавания они лежали на берегу на своей одежде, принимая тёплые лучи солнца. 

\- Знаешь, до того, как я попала под действие метки, я и не надеялась встретить кого-то, вроде тебя. Я даже не надеялась выжить. 

Лето не смотрела на Вимаан, ее мечтающий задумчивый взгляд был устремлён в безоблачное небо. 

\- А что последнее ты помнишь из прошлого? 

\- Мы собрали небольшую армию и двинулись в сторону столицы. Я была одной из тех, кто первым пошёл в наступление. Помню, как в меня прилетело сильное боевое заклинание. И все. Дальше помню только твои глаза. 

\- Значит, тех семидесяти лет для тебя не было? 

\- Я будто заснула и проснулась в будущем. Но мне тут даже больше нравится, - Лето расслабленно хихикнула. - Люди стали как-то проще. Раньше за мое поведение меня бы повесили. 

\- Мне кажется, это потому что этого недостаточно, чтобы от тебя избавиться. 

Вимаан и Лето резко рассмеялись, перепугав птиц, сидящих на ближайшей ветке. Они взлетели в небо небольшой стаей. 

\- Через несколько дней ты поедешь на задание, и я не смогу тебя защитить. 

\- Ты же знаешь, я не беспомощна. 

\- Знаю. Но меня пугает мысль, что я не смогу тебе помочь, что не спасу тебя. 

Вимаан подвинулась ближе к волшебнице и взяла ее ладонь в свою. Они держались все оставшееся время, пока не высохли. Даже идя обратно к замку, они не отрывались друг от друга, будто уже завтра наступит время их расставания. 

Вимаан невольно улыбалась при воспоминаниях о недавних событиях. Они дарили ей тепло, вот только холодок страха пробирал до самых костей, не позволяя отвлечься. 

Она с содроганием сердца приближалась к городским воротам.Каменные стены простирались к небу, бросая гигантскую тень и загораживая итак еле проглядывающееся сквозь тучи солнце. День был пасмурный, но настоящая гроза ударит только ночью. На воротах стояла стража, не пускающая никого, кроме неё – одежды наёмника не оставляли вопросов, учитывая, что у неё до сих пор хранилось письмо-пропуск, который она использовала несколько лет назад. К счастью, стражники не спрашивали, почему она отсутствовала так долго. Единственное, как наёмник, она заплатила круглую сумму в столичную казну. 

На улицах уже стемнело. Почти во всех окнах зияла чернота, широкую дорожку между каменными домами освещал лишь свет, исходящий из открытой двери ещё работающего трактира. Внутри людей не было: только молодой парень уныло подметал пол. Алкоголь был под запретом с тех пор, как Вимаан исполнилось тринадцать. Трактиры стали лишь местом для сна и дневного перекуса. 

Пройдя мимо двери, Вимаан снова погрузилась в темноту. Вдруг кто-то схватил ее за воротник плаща и потащил в переулку. Наемница рефлекторно выхватила меч и готова была защищаться, но сразу опустила оружие, когда услышала знакомый голос:

\- С тобой все в порядке? 

\- Лето? 

Вимаан от удивления резко повернулась и увидела волшебницу, накрытую чёрным плащом, который сливался с окружающей их темнотой. 

\- Прости, я пошла за тобой. 

\- Но как ты прошла? 

\- Я была прямо за тобой, использовала иллюзию и невидимость. В столицу пришлось пробираться на стену, потому что на воротах стоял противомагический барьер. 

Лето быстро-быстро говорила, кратко и сумбурно пересказывая всё, что с ней приключилось. Вимаан смотрела на одновременно счастливое, растерянное, виноватое выражение лица волшебницы и чувствовала, как тепло разливается от сердца по всему телу. Все эти высоченные городские стены, безлюдные темные улицы, воздух, который перестал быть родным много лет назад, пугала ее. А Лето была такой родной. Вимаан не знала, как ещё выразить свои чувства, поэтому просто заключила Лето в объятия. 

\- Ты не злишься? 

\- Злюсь, но ещё я очень рада, что ты здесь. 

Они нашли постоялый двор, где останавливались только редкие купцы и такие же, как они, наемники. 

В комнате из мебели были только две узкие кровати, поэтому Вимаан и Лето устроились на них. В сумке наемницы лежали лепешки, но есть совсем не хотелось. 

\- Значит, завтра вечером ты уже проникнешь во дворец? - спросила Лето, складывая потертый и дырявый чёрный плащ. 

\- Да, - кивнула Вимаан, внимательно осматривая волшебницу. Зная Лето, можно предположить, что за время своих злоключений она могла пораниться и от счастья встречи совсем забыть об этом. Лето была цела, поэтому на сердце наемнице стало легче. - Все сильные маги были либо истреблены, либо находятся под руководством правителя. Нужно действовать максимально осторожно, но я уже делала подобное, и не раз. 

\- Я хочу пойти с тобой, - произнесла Лето жестким тоном, не принимающим возражений. 

\- Я и не планировала иначе. 

Лето удивленно посмотрела на ухмыляющуюся Вимаан и кинулась на неё с объятиями, как совсем недавно сделала наемница. 

\- Я говорила, как я тебя люблю? 

\- Всю прошлую ночь. 

Волшебница покраснела и сильнее уткнулась в шею Вимаан. 

Сначала наемница казалась ей холодной и молчаливой, но чем больше времени Лето проводила с ней, тем сильнее жалела о нелестных словах, которыми она мысленно окрещивала Вимаан каждый раз, когда она поступала не так, как хотела Лето. 

Но в какой-то момент волшебнице пришлось признать, что с помощью Вимаан она могла жить дальше, хоть и не в своём родном времени. Позже она стала замечать, что Вимаан не кроткая, а просто сдержанная, что наемница не холодная, а старается изо всех сил в любой ситуации быть спокойной. Она постоянно сдерживала себя во всем. И когда Лето по взгляду поняла, что ее симпатия взаимна, она решила сделать первый шаг. 

Теперь она была безумно рада видеть, как Вимаан все больше и больше выходит из выстроенной скорлупы.


End file.
